Rapsodia
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: Shonen-ai. Sólo sería otra salida común para ambos, donde levemente recordaban el motivo de su unión.


**Pareja: **Ibuki x Shindou

**One shot**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, los personajes son propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

La idea de pasar esa noche, celebrando su cumpleaños —con una semana de retraso—, acompañado mayoritariamente de personas adultas o desconocidos no muy de su agrado; únicamente porque sus progenitores ansiaban demostrarle a sus propias amistades el talento de su hijo para la música, sólo le causaba problemas. Ya no era un chico de secundaria para negarse y replicar, aunque realmente nunca lo hiciera, ya que siempre fue un hijo ejemplar, y muy en el fondo, disfrutaba de dar esos pequeños recitales privados, pero ahora era un poco diferente; y el hecho de que su madre y padre terminaran de último momento por no poder asistir, le quitaba más el sentido a la celebración. A sus dieciocho años, su falta de interés se notó desde que arribó tarde al sitio de la fiesta.

Algunos relámpagos se vislumbraban a lo lejos, iluminando el cielo repleto de nubes grisáceas. Una suave llovizna cubría el lugar; algunas gotas tocaron sus cabellos cafés ondulados mientras bajaba del automóvil, mas no les dio importancia. Las puertas del elegante salón a las afueras de la ciudad, daban paso a su anfitrión, quien en seguida, con su simple entrada atraía las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes. Su simpleza y parsimonia al caminar se convertía en elegancia con cada paso que daba; completamente distinto a su acompañante posicionado a su lado, que si bien era visible que también sobresalía, no se debía a su mayor altura, sino a su notorio porte más desarreglado para tal noche formal, desde sus rebeldes blancos cabellos de los cuales resbalaban algunas gotas gruesas de agua, su saco desabotonado, hasta su corbata mal puesta; y casi tropezar al bajar los únicos dos escalones tapizados con la alfombra, al frente suyo, no le ayudaba mucho con la opinión que se formaban de él.

—Ibuki, ten más cuidado con lo que haces —le habló, como si se tratara de un sutil regaño.

El mencionado frunció el entrecejo ante su comentario. Se arrimó con gran cercanía hasta él, para poder contestarle, susurrándole al oído—: Si me sujetarás delicadamente del brazo, evitarías que estas cosas pasen. —Como respuesta, recibió un codazo en sus costillas.

Y los comentarios de los invitados no se hicieron esperar. Desde la recepción hasta la zona de aperitivos se escuchaban los murmullos_— Hay quienes aseguran que el hijo de los Shindou anda en malos pasos con ese otro joven a su lado —_insinuó una mujer. Sin embargo, por donde los miraran, terminaban por desmentir tal rumor, esas eran las conjeturas de los presentes al ver a los dos jóvenes discutir por cualquier pequeño incidente. Porque en general, sin saber nada de sus vidas, a simple vista, ellos no les parecían tener nada en común; no lograban siquiera ponerse de acuerdo para saludar a los invitados.

La única ocasión en que los vieron coincidir fue cuando el insistente mesero les preguntó por quinta ocasión si deseaban alguna bebida, aunque se burlaba de que aún parecían unos niños para beber alcohol, provocando que ambos se enfadaran—. ¡No gracias! —hablaron al unísono, con una diminuta molestia impregnada en sus palabras, que dejó completamente helados a quienes los escucharon, pues si de algo no tenían idea era que, cuando ese par estaba de acuerdo, con seguridad era mejor salir corriendo.

Después de restarle importancia al asunto, evadiendo alguna que otra pregunta incómoda, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Takuto fuera rodeado por sus _fans_, quienes lo acosaron inundándolo de preguntas, que de manera cortés y con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro estaba dispuesto a contestar. E Ibuki no tardó en ser desplazado, en pocos minutos se empezó a fastidiar al ser ignorado, abandonando el salón con excusa de usar el baño.

A medio pasillo, desabrochó su saco color negro y aflojó más su «maldita» corbata asfixiante; por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no entendía como Shindou siempre lograba convencerlo; no sólo de acompañarlo a esa clase de eventos molestos, sino a todo lo que le pedía, desde meses atrás, terminaba accediendo, y darse cuenta de ello, lo ponía de mal humor.

Debía con urgencia buscar una salida de ese sitio. Después de mirar por doquier, al final de un corredor poco iluminado, notó que podría escapar con facilidad furtivamente por la ventana; así lo haría sino fuera porque un repentino tirón a su saco por la espalda, lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees qué vas? —Ese tono de voz lo escuchaba a menudo, una mezcla de dulce, reprochable y sobre todo, enfadada; tan común para sus oídos, que bufó como costumbre al escucharla—. Prometiste quedarte hasta el final.

—¿Así que sí me tomas en cuenta? —se quejó, viéndolo con fastidio—. Shindou, no entiendo de qué te sirve mi presencia si pareces _tan feliz_ rodeado de toda esa gente —agregó cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo también quiero irme lo antes posible, pero si llegamos juntos _como pareja,_ así nos iremos —afirmó, para enseguida, con un ágil movimiento lo arrinconó contra la pared, pegando más su cuerpo al ajeno; con la poca luz, sus ojos marrones brillaban con distinción en la profunda mirada que le clavó; sus dedos subieron hasta llegar al pecho ajeno, jugando con la camisa; no tardó de inmediato en sentir el estremecer de Mumemasa ante sus acciones. Lo tomó de la corbata, en un movimiento un poco brusco, aquella prenda necesitaba ser arreglada con urgencia—, sólo espera un poco —añadió, antes de besarlo.

Esa sensación se estaba volviendo su droga. El hecho de imaginar que pudieran descubrirlos en tal escena, donde sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente, y un quedo gemir escapaba de sus labios; provocaba que su interior se llenara de adrenalina ante el peligro de ser sorprendido; el sentir que hacía algo _malo_, que su madre y padre no esperaban de él, lo incitaba a continuar. Aunque Shindou con dificultan recordaba en que momento comenzó tal relación _clandestina_ con su excompañero de equipo, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud si alguien cercano a ellos conocía su situación sentimental, mas no importaba; lo que Ibuki le hacía sentir con cada roce que tocaba su piel, le bastaba para seguir a su lado.

_**. . .**_

Algunos minutos después, ambos regresaron al salón —como si nada hubiera pasado—, Munemasa no tardó en ser nuevamente apartado. Se pasó el pulgar lentamente por los labios, bajando un poco su vista maldijo en voz baja, otra vez cedió. Nada más le quedaba observar a lo lejos los movimientos del pianista; intentando no perder los estribos al vigilar que ninguna persona intentara _pasarse de lista_ con él, acercándosele más de lo debido. No, no debía exaltarse, porque sabía a la perfección que Shindou odiaba que lo celaran y por armar una _escenita_ así, se ganaría un golpe —verbal— de su parte; pero eso no le impedía mirar con ojos asesinos y que se le escapara uno que otro tenedor de la mano, cuando alguien lo intentaba. Ignorando por completo que él mismo también atraía la mirada de varias jovencitas.

Finalmente, el clímax de la velada llegó, la única razón por la cual la mayoría asistió. Takuto se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas, con destino a acomodarse sobre el banquillo, frente al piano de cola. Dio una reverencia a su audiencia antes de tomar asiento.

Las luces bajaron su intensidad, todos atentos miraban con ansias la manera en que el intérprete se preparaba mentalmente para iniciar, cerrando los ojos unos segundos y respirando profundo. La seriedad y confianza que expresaba, atrapaba a su audiencia por completo, y cuando giró un poco su cabeza, Ibuki dio un diminuto respingo, fue un fugaz momento, lo suficiente para que más de un invitado lo notara, la mirada que le dirigió Shindou especialmente a sus orbes morados, justo antes de tocar la primera tecla. Una señal que le indicaba: _Esto es únicamente para ti._

La lluvia empezaba a aumentar su fuerza, resbalando por los cristales de los grandes ventanales que rodeaban el fino lugar. Sin embargo, poco le importaba. Munemasa estaba convencido, cada vez que lo veía mover los dedos con tanto ahínco sobre las teclas, pasando de las suaves notas, llenando el ambiente de serenidad, una sensación de paz y tristeza mezcladas, que penetraba las recónditas sensaciones de quien escuchara. Subiendo con lentitud la intensidad, aumentando el ritmo, la nostalgia trastocaba su mente, agitando su interior con todas sus fuerzas; directamente envuelto en su mundo, revivía de manera vívida la primera vez que lo escuchó, cuando lanzó uno de los maleficios que lo atrapó.

El exacto respeto de los tiempos y las emociones que emanaba; la melodía encantaba a la audiencia. Lo que la gente consideraba talento innato, Ibuki sabía que más que eso, se debía a las prácticas intensas que Shindou realizaba a diario. No podía apartar ni un segundo su vista, a pesar de que únicamente lo apreciaba desde atrás, las notas que tocaba le indicaban que Takuto se estaba divirtiendo. Parecía que ya fuera en la cancha o frente al piano, una y otra vez ya era usual apreciar su espalda, a lo cual ya no le tomaba _mucha_ importancia.

**_. . ._**

A fin de cuentas, todo el recital terminó tal como se esperaba, y luego de innumerables felicitaciones y despedidas, todos los invitados se fueron retirando. Con gran rapidez, Ibuki se apresuró a salir. Ni bien cruzaron la puerta principal, ya deseaba correr lejos de ahí, siendo detenido porque Takuto lo sujetó de la muñeca.

—Sigue lloviendo, debemos esperar a que regresen por nosotros —le dijo mirando su reloj—. Es más temprano de lo que pensé. No vendrán a recogernos hasta dentro de una hora.

—Pues pidamos un taxi —sugirió irritado, en serio que ya ansiaba irse.

—A unos cinco minutos, hay una casa que le pertenece a mi madre, me dieron la llave por si la fiesta terminaba muy tarde. Iremos allí —indicó abandonando su resguardo y comenzando a caminar.

—¡Espera! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Los taxis no pasan muy cerca de aquí y es peligroso conducir con tan mal clima, además —respondió dándole la espalda. La lluvia aumentaba su fuerza con rapidez, empapándolo—, si tan rápido quieres que nos despidamos, vete tu solo —murmuró, palabras que apenas Ibuki entendió.

Ambos vivían con lejanía, su contacto por vía telefónica era realmente escaso, porque a ninguno se le ocurría mucho de qué hablar sin avergonzarse, y no aseguraban que su próximo encuentro sería en un corto plazo, quizás pasarían semanas o meses hasta que volvieran a verse.

De pronto, la lluvia que Shindou sentía caer sobre él, se detuvo— Como sea, pero no seas tan descuidado. —le reprochó. Cubriéndole la cabeza con su saco—. ¿Qué pasaría si el famoso pianista se enferma? Yo no pienso cuidarte.

Takuto se preparaba para reclamarle por tratarlo de tal manera, como si fuera débil, solamente por ser más bajito que él; si innumerables veces practicó con el balón de soccer en medio de casi tormentas, no necesitaba tratos especiales. Sin embargo, sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver la expresión del jugador de baloncesto, con un rostro totalmente avergonzado, que no era siquiera capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Vámonos. —Se limitó a responder. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, se sentía un poco feliz por esas pequeñas acciones de preocupación, a pesar de que no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta, ni mucho menos agradecérselo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, con Munemasa no actuaba como normalmente lo haría.

**_. . ._**

Llegaron exactamente en el tiempo indicado, pese a lo que Ibuki imaginó, la casa tenía un tamaño normal y no de una mansión; aunque conservaba la extraña aura de hogar abandonado, parecía recibir la debida manutención y los servicios básicos. Al entrar en ella, lo primero que hicieron ambos fue buscar toallas para secarse. Se turnarían el baño, empezando con el chico de cabellos blancos, quien ya comenzaba a estornudar reiteradamente, víctima del frío.

Mientras Shindou tomaba su turno para ocupar la ducha, Munemasa curioseó un poco las habitaciones, esperaba que tuvieran disponibles al menos dos camas o Takuto tal vez lo mandaría a dormir al empolvado sofá, al suelo, o en el peor de los casos: al sitio del perro.

Cuando buscaba, se topó con una amplia habitación, repleta de viejos instrumentos musicales. Si no se equivocaba, parecía que siempre, en donde habitaba el joven pianista, al menos había un balón de fútbol y un teclado. Lo que llamó principalmente su atención fue que en el rincón de la habitación se encontraba un librero repleto, y al mirar un poco, desarreglando por doquier, se topó con un antiguo álbum decorado con listones rosas. No tardó en husmear dentro de él, sin encontrar nada interesante más que fotos de personas desconocidas o al menos eso creía hasta que llegó al final. Sus ojos se abrieron demás de la impresión, realmente nunca pensó ver una fotografía de Shindou cuando era niño, usando su uniforme para asistir al jardín de niños, con un pequeño puchero de nerviosismo; ante tal imagen tan tierna, no pudo evitar dejar salir una diminuta risa; "no ha cambiado tanto, sólo que antes sí era lindo y no parece tan mandón —pensó—".

—¡Ibuki! ¿Dónde estás?

Al escuchar tal voz llamándolo se sobresaltó, si lo atrapaba hurgando en sus cosas, aseguraba que se molestaría, y no era como si le tuviese miedo, sino que, su conciencia le mandaba a mantenerlo feliz por al menos esa noche, pues aún no compensaba que la semana pasada olvidó por completo su cumpleaños, a pesar de que no recibió alguna queja por ello. Debía pensar rápido y actuar natural, lo cual le resultaba bastante difícil cuando no recordaba el lugar exacto de dónde tomó el álbum, y también su mente se alteraba al recordar aquella fotografía. Giró su vista a todos lados, oyendo a lo lejos como unos pasos se acercaban y finalmente una idea se le ocurrió.

Takuto secaba sus cabellos con una toalla; al observar la luz encendida al final del pasillo, halló la posición de quien buscaba. Un estridente trueno resonó en sus oídos, no le era muy agradable aquel ruido. De un momento a otro, el rugir del cielo fue opacado con otro sonido, muy _escandaloso._

Observó con lentitud dentro de la habitación, como lo sospechaba, el culpable era Munemasa tocando la desgastada batería al lado del teclado. Después de todo, era el único instrumento que manejaba con habilidad, el único con el que podía «impresionar» al mediocampista.

No expresó palabra alguna, solamente se quedó mirándolo con sigilo, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. En medio del clima tan caótico, donde algunas gotas pegaban con el vidrio de los ventanales, al ser el indicio de las primeras lluvias del año, convirtiéndose en un tranquilo y relajante traqueteo, que era totalmente disuadido por la melodía, por demás estruendosa, al que le costó un suplicio acostumbrarse; que con el tiempo, empezó a sonarle placentero. Porque esa era precisamente la armonía que le faltaba, lejos de la quietud de la orquesta, era justamente ese ritmo disparejo de la batería, simplemente perfecto a sus oídos. Dejó de pensar un momento en el mundo a su alrededor, en sus progenitores, en todo. No había partituras estrictas que seguir.

—Ibuki —lo nombró, haciéndose notar y rompiendo la concentración en la cual se encontraba inmerso.

—¿Po... por qué me interrum...? —Y no terminó su titubeante oración al sentir los labios de Shindou sobre su mejilla, un contacto suave que siempre dejaría desconcertado al chico de blancos cabellos, por ser tan inusual y cariñoso, rarísimo provenir del pianista.

—Te agradezco por acompañarme hoy —añadió con una tenue sonrisa, que causaba que la sangre de Munemasa se le subiera con velocidad hasta el cerebro y sólo le provocaba balbucear algún monosílabo mientras asentía.

A pesar de que tuvo que viajar varias horas, soportar usar esa ropa incómoda y las miradas desaprobatorias de los asistentes a la fiesta, añadiéndole que se mojó en gran cantidad, esas cosas parecieron ya no importarle. Fugazmente le recordó la razón por la cual no puede negarse a sus peticiones.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor irnos a dormir —sugirió.

—Todavía no. Quiero mi premio. —Lo detuvo, abrazándolo por la espalda, susurrándole al oído, al mismo tiempo que sumía su rostro entre sus mojados cabellos ondulados. Maldecía internamente que ese aroma le gustara tanto.

—No sé, quizá solamente por esta vez, tendrás que convencerme...

Probablemente para la siguiente ocasión ya no tendrían que ocultar su relación. Porque a Shindou tampoco le gustaba que miraran tanto a Ibuki, pero no pensaba decírselo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**N**otas finales: Como siempre me quedó raro y con mi usual Ooc. No planeaba escribir esto, simplemente surgió de repente, en unos días donde no paraba de llover; sigo adorando a estos dos juntos, aunque sigo sin ver Galaxy, pero ya pronto lo haré jeje. Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios, críticas o sugerencias son bien recibidas, bye.


End file.
